dinosaurrevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Evolution's Winners
Evolution's Winners is the first episode of Dinosaur Revolution. It shows the fall of mammal-like reptiles domain and the origin of the dinosaurs, and how they take over the world. Plot It involves the survival of one of the first dinosaur, Eoraptor, as well as many other species that include Cryolophosaurus and Glacialisaurus. It also show a female Mosasaur trying to protect its young from certain death at the hands of ''Cretoxyrhina'' sharks during the late Cretaceous Period. Full synopsis The episode begins with a beetle skittering on the floor only to be scared off by an Inostrancevia, an early relative of mammals. One Inostrancevia finds another one feeding on a carcass, and the Gorgonopsids fight over the kill only for an asteroid to strike, and both start running for their lives. One Inostrancevia is killed by another asteroid while the other keeps on running for its life. It stops at a cliff edge and sees the landscape all red with lava, marking the Permian extinction. The Gorgonopsid roars one last time before being burned alive when lava sprays on the Inostrancevia. The Permian extinction was the most catastrophic extinction event in the history of earth. 20 million years later after the Permian extinction life has rebounded, herds of large Dicynodonts roamed the land. Early dinosaurs like Eoraptor are outnumbered 10 to 1. A male Eoraptor is plucking insects off a sleeping Dicynodont called Ischigualastia which does not mind the Eoraptor eating the insects, so he goes back to sleep. However the Protomammal is awakened by a monstrous Saurosuchus, a giant forerunner of the Crocodile. The giant Crocodilian fights the Dicynodont while the Eoraptor escapes. The Saurosuchus kills the Ischigualastia while the Eoraptor hears the call of another Eoraptor. The Eoraptor investigates and finds the Eoraptor version of a "single's bar." The male Eoraptors are building sand mounds to impress a female. The new male tries its luck with building a mound of stones just before the females arrive and start dancing. The male accidentally trips and falls, when he gets up the females have already passed him. Quickly the male rushes to his mound. One female is interested in the male but then his mound falls over. The female loses interest and walks away. The male tries desperately to call her back until the Saurosuchus comes back scaring away the other Eoraptors and knocking the female off her feet. The female wakes up and sees the Saurosuchus and starts running into a hole with the male. The Saurosuchus keeps on trying to get the dinosaurs out of the hole but fails, so it stomps the ground hoping to get them out. Out of nowhere a Probelesodon from inside the hole bites the male Eoraptor in the neck, and the two fight each other, only for the dinosaur to kick the mammal out of its burrow, and the mammal perfectly lands in the Saurosuchus's mouth. Satisfied, the crocodilian walks away. Later the male and female Eoraptors have laid eggs but when they are ready to hatch there is already trouble. A group of Probelesodon start snacking on the eggs just when the female appears and scares them off. One baby successfully hatches but another Probelesodon appears, stalking it. The baby falls over just for the mammal to kill it, but then the male appears picking up the mammal in the jaws then throwing it away, killing it. Afterwards the male calls for his mate who is eating one of the mammals, but the male's calls don't go unnoticed: the Saurosuchus hears the call and is ready to hunt. The female meets up with her mate and to her surprise finds one baby. They look for food and find an Ischigualastia carcass, which the baby walks up to but out of nowhere comes the Saurosuchus eating the carcass. The Crocodilian decides to chase the dinosaurs instead. So it begins chasing them, separating the parents and chases the baby down hill but because there were so many rocks the Saurosuchus trips and tumbles down the hill while the dinosaur runs for its life. On the ground the baby gets up while at the top of the hill the parents call for the baby only to wake up the Saurosuchus, which is ready to kill the baby. Suddenly, a herd of Ischigualastia all work together and kill the Saurosuchus (getting their revenge after what the Saurosuchus did to their family member). Two of the Protomammals survive the battle, but one dies along with the Saurosuchus. The parents come down to see if their baby is still alive, and find it safe under the Saurosuchus's neck flab. The family walks off into the sunset like in a Disney movie. The episode cuts to Mongolia 70 million years ago. A male Gigantoraptor is on a mission to get a mate. His call attracts a female Gigantoraptor. The male starts dancing but the female is not interested. It starts jumping which underground is disturbing a family of mouse-like Zalambdalestes. As the male keeps dancing the female gets interested but the mammals are still running for their lives underground. The male jumps so hard that his foot gets stuck in the hole and the female walks away as the Zalambdalestes climb on the males foot to get out of the hole. Eventually, the male is able to get out of the hole. The mother Zalambdalestes realizes that one of her babies is missing so she goes underground to get the baby back, which she does successfully. The female Gigantoraptor watches the family walk away. The Gigantoraptor male, however, will have to keep on dancing if he is to get a family. The episode cuts to Antarctica where a female Crylophosaurus is guarding her nest. A male arrives on scene and puts ferns on the eggs to keep warm.Suddenly another male arrives on scene, and he is much larger and has a bigger crest. The newcomer flushes red in its head to make himself look more terrifying. The males then fight each other, and the new male knocks the other male to the ground. The old male gets back up and knocks the new male in the head, but the new male bites him in the neck and pushes him to the ground before pouncing on him and biting off the old males crest, finishing the fight. The old male lies on the floor unconscious. Now that the old male is defeated the new male has the right to mate with the female but first destroys the old male's eggs ( like how after a modern male lion takes over a pride it immediately kills the cubs). Even though the old male is still alive the female now decides to mate with the new male. The episode cuts to 75 million years ago, the late cretaceous period in the ocean. Quetzalcoatluses fly through the air, and below is a vast inland sea that covers what is now the great plains of western North America. Underwater a female Mosasaurus is giving birth. The narrator explained that while dinosaurs ruled the land, some other reptiles returned to the sea like the Mosasaurs. Unlike other reptiles, the Mosasaur gives birth to live young. This means the young will be safe from land predators. Two young are born, and they first swim up to shore and take a breath before exploring its reef world. Suddenly, a pack of Cretoxyrhina sharks start killing the babies. The mother is swimming through a school of Ammonites and she does not notice the sharks killing her young. One baby calls for its mother and luckily the mother hears the calls and starts coming. Finally the mother spots the sharks and strikes, killing one of the sharks in the attack. The mother quickly kills another shark and hears her last baby calling, she swims to her baby and greets it. She spots the last shark and quickly kills it. The baby gets a free meal and the mother jumps for victory, and the two swim off while the mother still produces young. The episode goes back to Antarctica where a swarm of mosquitoes is on the attack. The insects kill an antarctic lizard and suck its blood. Not very far away is a herd of 'Glacialisaurus', an ancestor of the sauropods. A male attempts to attract one of the herds females but the master of the harem drives him off. Without a herd the male is an easy target for predators. The 'Cryolophosaurus ' (from an earlier segment) is back and he is looking for dinner, and it gets even worse for the single Glacialisaurus when a swarm of mosquitoes takes flight. The insects start to bite him so he runs away from them but the Crylophosaurus follows him. He stops to rub of the mosquitoes, but is then face-to-face with the Crylophosaurus! The two fight each other and the male Glacialisaurus falls into the mud, leaving the mosquitoes to target the Crylophosaurus instead. The theropod runs away right into the harem of Glacialisaurus, and the dinosaur stops running away from the insects to chase the old male out of the harem. Out of nowhere comes the outsider, covered in mud. It doesn't look attractive but it serves as an organic bug repellent. Now he is the new master of the harem, and he coughs up a mosquito. The old male is still running from the Crylophosaurus at sunset (during the credits). Gallery Eoraptor.jpg|''Eoraptor'' gazes out over the Triassic landscape. Saurosuchus_color.jpg|The colorscheme of the Dinosaur Revolution Saurosuchus. Glacialisaurus_.jpg|The head of a old male Glacialisaurus. Tylo-2.jpg Tylo-1.jpg Cryolophosaurus_and_Glacialosaurus.JPG Saurosuchus.jpg|''Saurosuchus'' rearing up on its hind legs. Probelesodon.jpg 348704732 640.jpg|A male Gigantoraptor displaying. Saurosuchus_.jpg|A Saurosuchus ready to strike. 145_max.jpeg Inostrancevia_roaming.png Glacialisaurus.jpg Category:Episodes